Pídeme lo que quieras
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Pídeme lo que quieres y tendrás el mundo a tus pies — lo había dicho y con ello, todo se fue a la mierda, literalmente. HIATUS
1. Pídeme lo que quieras

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**.

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l

algunas notas:

Una escena que se formo, cuando leia los comentarios de prohibida, dado que ponia al sexy byakuya algo hot y controlador, nunca se me ocurrio que el fuera de aquellos hombre que le gusta, el sexo algo ejem, rudo xD pero no tan rudo, mas bien pasional :P

No olvide que es un mini oneshot, y con esto contribuyo a que el fandom de ByaHisa crezca un poquito más.

:P

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **cursiva** -Pensamientos-recuerdos anteriores

— **:** diálogos

Letra normal-presente

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

 **Advertencia: puede contener cierto pensamiento erotico o limer xD,**

* * *

 **summary:** — _Pídeme lo que quieres y tendrás el mundo a tus pies_ _—_ _lo había dicho y con ello, todo se fue a la mierda, literalmente_

* * *

 ** _Pídeme lo que quieras_**

 _"Y yo solamente te quiero a ti, pídemelo lo que quieras y te daré todo el mundo,incluyendo mi corazón"._

Byakuya Kuchiki estaba en medio de su oficina, sentado en su mueble de terciopelo y un whisky escocés en mano. Da varios sorbos a su medida, intentado calmar los espasmos que produce su cuerpo, porque tuvo que decirlo, fue realmente estúpido, ahora que haría para remedir aquello.

Se lo dijo, ni en sus más locos sueños lo había hecho, como para que lo hiciera en ese momento. Pero no pudo contenerse cuando la vio sonreír, sus instintos primitivo salió a la luz, no dejo de imaginarla encima de su escritorio, con sus piernas directo para él, jadeante y húmeda, suplicado por que la tomara en ese instante.

— " _Byakuya-sama, por favor"_

Estaba bajo control, hasta que lo miro con aquellos ojos azules y su boca, había imaginado como seria sentir aquellos labios en sus partes más privadas, no dejaba de desear tomar aquellos pechos y probarlos con sus labios.

Debía dejar de juntarse con Kaien Kurosaki, solamente lo estaba pervirtiendo, el nunca había tenido aquellos pensamientos indecoroso, solo hasta que conoció a Hisana Ukitake , su nueva asistente, aquella pequeña mujer con aquel carácter de los mil demonios y a la vez dulce, a veces pensaba que era bipolar.

Y cuando ella fue a su oficina, con aquella falda larga, no pudo más que imaginarse a si mismo rompiéndolo en dos, sin olvidar quitar aquel horrible saco que tapaba su campo visual , tomarla de cabello y jalarlo hasta que le suplicara que la poseyera.

Pero nada lo preparaba para aquello, cuando ella lo miro a los ojos y le suplico. Su mente no dejaba de recrear aquella escena, una y otra vez.

— _Kuchiki-sama- con aquella entonación, no pudo dejar de imaginársela en ese instante en su regazo, como niña inocente, suplicándole para que la castigara_ — _quería pedirle un favor, yo deseo.._

— _Pídeme lo que quieres y tendrás el mundo a tus pies_ _—_ _lo había dicho y con ello, todo se fue a la mierda, literalmente._

Su rostro paso de sonrojo a vergüenza para después a enojo, no olvidemos que Byakuya se había acercado tanto a su asistente, que le tomo inconscientemente la pierna derecha con descaro, agregado el hecho que las caricias que le proporcionaba para luego irse directo a la parte más privada de la joven.

Y bien, Hisana termino aquel descaro con una fuerte bófeta y un grito histérico de que solo deseaba sus días económicos y que nunca jamás intentara propasarse con ella, si es que no deseaba una demanda por acoso o una fuerte castración. Luego de ello, salió furiosa de la oficina.

— ¿Cómo debería arreglar todo esto? —se pregunto, dado otro sorbo a su whisky, no sería fácil de arreglar aquel atrevimiento, pero no se daría por vencido, la deseaba y haría todo lo posible por tenerla encima de su escritorio suplicado por él, aunque fuera lo único que hiciera —tal vez deba mandarle flores y chocolates.

* * *

¿Habra continuación?: en realidad, la escena solo se formo de la nada, por lo tanto no tengo pensado en continuarla xD por el momento.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte**

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD**

 **nos vemos, con cariño Frany :P**

 **22-11-15**

 **Reedicion:**

 **29-11-15**


	2. Acercamientos pocos ortodoxo

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**.

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l

 **algunas notas:**

Me fui por otro lado cuando escribia esto, puede haber cambios brusco como momentos de lemmon o a cosas inesperadas,no se moleste y se encuentran algo occ, amm xD creo que nunca he escrito lemmon, asi que es la primera vez que hago un intento, cambie algunas palabras aqui y en capitulo anterior, no estoy muy acostumbrada a manejar ciertas escenas subidas del tono, este sera un intento.

De hecho el final del capitulo, era completamente diferente, pero creo que tengo mi propia marca personal, para la escritura :P gracias a todos por dejar review :D

 **Kai3d2y**

 **sunev31**

 **lovetamaki1**

 **myskymyheart**

 **Any-chan15**

muchas gracias, por ustedes continuo con esta idea :D

:P

ojo: el apellido de hisana "Shirayuki" paso a ser Ukitake, por ciertas cuestiones :P

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **cursiva** -Pensamientos-recuerdos anteriores

— **:** diálogos

Letra normal-presente

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

 **Advertencia: puede contener cierto pensamiento erótico o limer xD, puede incluso haber lemmon o comedia, esta advertidos.**

* * *

 **summary:** — _Pídeme lo que quieres y tendrás el mundo a tus pies_ _—_ _lo había dicho y con ello, todo se fue a la mierda, literalmente_

* * *

 **2.-Acercamientos pocos ortodoxo.**

 _"Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia, y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz."_

Romeo y Julieta, Acto II, Escena VI.

En sus veinticinco años de vida, Hisana Ukitake nunca había tenido una propuesta de aquella magnitud, como la propiciada tan solo unos minutos atrás, ni mucho menos quien se lo había propuesto, aquello se salía de toda lógica, después de todo, Hisana no lo había propiciado para que ocurriera; utilizaba faldas largas y sacos feos, que en vez de luciera sexy, le daba un toque de mujer conservadora, todo para alejar a los posibles cazadores, lo último que deseaba en su vida era una relación amorosa, y de un momento a otro, Byakuya Kuchiki la consideraba sexy.

 _Tal vez era un extraño fetichista, o está mal de la cabeza._

No estaba muy segura de ello, pero era un hecho que no debía estar cerca de Kuchiki, mucho menos propíciale algún encuentro a solas, sabía que el sexo y el trabajo no iban de la mano, ella no era aquellas chicas que se dejaba deslumbrar por los tipos ricos y deseoso de sexo.

Corrección, urgido por sexo.

Pero Byakuya Kuchiki no parecía de aquel tipo, en realidad, ella creía que tenia relaciones todos los días, sin olvidar que pudiera ser un extraño fetichista, que amara tener el control de la cosas y tal vez, le gustara el sexo duro.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir más incómoda, lo más seguro era que su jefe se estuviera volviendo loco y deliraba por falta de sexo o en su defecto, bebiera en horas de trabajo, aunque aquello tampoco explicaba la propuesta indecorosa minutos atrás, sea cual fuera la razón, estaba claro que debería comprar un bisturí por cualquier cosa, un hombre con falta de sexo podría cometer las peor de las locuras.

— ¿Estás bien?— cuestión cierta mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules—has estado muy rara desde que hablaste con Kuchiki. —sentada en la punta del escritorio de su amiga, se encontraba Rangiku Matsumoto.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—la pelinegra intento calmar las ganas de asesinar a alguien, dejo de presionar con fuerza su lapicero.

—Pues, desde que llegaste, no dejas de maldecir en voz baja, acaso Kuchiki se negó a tu permiso económico—la curiosidad era más latente, después de todo, Hisana Ukitake nunca perdía la calma.

—Ojala hubiera sido eso— dijo sin más.

— ¡Detecto cierto frustración sexual—inquirió Rangiku , formado una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y yo detecto, que aún no has terminado el informe que te pidió tu jefe.

—Oye tranquila, solo bromeaba, estas peor que Miyako y sus cambios de humor, al menos ella se puede justificar, por el pequeño baby, pero tú, estas demasiado irritable, ¿hace cuanto que no sales con un chico?

— ¡Rangiku!—gruño mas irritada—ponte a trabajar.

—Sabias que la falta de sexo, puede provocar mal genio y mal comportamiento.

—Me pregunto, si el señor Hitsugaya será tan paciente con ese informe, que llevas retrasado mas de un mes.

—Uff, muy graciosa.

—Creo que mejor me voy— suspiro masajeándose la sien, antes que desquitara su furia con su amiga.

— ¿Escuche bien? Tu nunca te vas sin permiso—se levanto del escritorio— ¿qué paso en esa oficina?, ¡exijo saberlo!

—No deberías exigir— tomo su bolso— porque si lo haces, tu jefe hará lo mismo contigo y no creo que esta vez, acepte una excusa.

.

.

.

.

Media hora después, Hisana llego a su casa, ya más relajada, pero no del todo contenta, la palabras de Kuchiki se repetían en su cabeza, tendría que pensar bien, que debería hacer, renunciar no era una opción, tenía 4 años trabajado para Kuchiki, era buena empleada y no por un acoso, debería renunciar, aquello seria un escándalo y no quería perjudicarlo a él, mucho menos estar envuelta en un escándalo.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, se encontró con la sonrisa apacible de su padre, quien yacía sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala.

Jushiro Ukitake, era un hombre muy noble y adoraba a su pequeña hija, de todos sus hijos, Hisana era la única que aun vivía con ellos, deseaba más que nada ver casada a su hija.

—Buenas tardes Sana-chan, que milagro verte temprano—ella le sonrió, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Buenas tardes padre— se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla—Kuchiki-sama me dio la tarde libre—mintió, exactamente, ella lo había decidido por sí sola, estaba a punto de irse a su cuarto cuando su padre la detuvo.

—Por cierto, hace rato te llego esto—señalo un enorme arreglo de rosas, con una caja de chocolates.

— ¿Para quién son?

—Para quien más Hisana, son para ti.

— ¿Para mí? — La pelinegra arqueo la ceja incrédula por ello— ¿De quién son? —tenía una leve sospecha, pero él no pudo mandarlo, él no era romántico, era un témpano de hielo, y nunca había escuchado que Kuchiki se disculpara, nunca y no creería que lo hiciera.

Su padre sonrió.

—Porque no lo averiguas tú, no me había dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien, Hisana-chan—indago.

—Es porque no estoy saliendo con nadie.

— ¿Enserio?—cuestiono su madre, saliendo de la cocina y entregándole una pequeña tarjeta— amor, parece que Hisana no quiere platicarnos de su novio.

—Madre no estoy saliendo con nadie— dijo algo molesta, tomado el pequeño sobre que traía en manos, lo abrió sin miramiento y puso los ojos en blanco al terminar de leerlo.

" _ **Me justifico por mi atrevimiento, sin embargo, lo que le dije sigue en pie, pídeme lo que quieras."**_

 _ **B.K.**_

La mujer solo hizo una mueca, se había atrevido a seguir sus insinuaciones, ni siquiera era una disculpa sincera, lo peor es que pensaba que todo lo podía solucionar, con rosas y chocolates.

—Y bien ¿quién lo mando?—chisto Retsu Unohana, algo intrigada.

—Nadie, tira todo a la basura.

—Pero son muy hermosas—protesto su madre—y esos chocolates son muy caro.

—Si las aceptara, sería como venderme—mascullo por debajo, cosa que sus padres no escucharon—Tira todo a la basura , TODO—esto último lo recalco, sin dejar protestar a su madre, Hisana se retiro a su habitación.

— ¿Y ahora que le pasa a esta niña? Tirar todo esto por su capricho, sería una lástima hacerlo—la señora Retsu tomo asiento a lado de su esposo— ¿Tu qué piensas de todo esto, amor?

—Creo que a este paso, no tendremos nietos—suspiro con tristeza.

.

.

.

Pensar que Byakuya Kuchiki se había vuelto descarado fue algo excitante, pero no por ello bueno, si bien, Hisana nunca se había imaginado tales palabras, lo cierto es que había imaginado, una o dos veces, los maravilloso que debía ser estar con él, contado la presencia de alguien tan preciso en sus cosas, como lo era Kuchiki, además, tenía curiosidad de saber si era cierto los rumores de que era todo un dios en la cama.

Pero muy en su ser, su valores poco dañados y conciencia, impedía seguir mas allá de su fantasías mas retorcidas y placenteras.

Tal vez, estar tanto tiempo con Rangiku, había dañado su cerebro. Cerró los ojos e intento conciliar el sueño, pero a los diez minutos, su celular sonó con impaciencia, sabia quien era, aunque le sorprendió que se tardara tanto.

Al decimo timbrazo, contesto.

—Hola Miyako, que sorpresa ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Y con aquello empezó, un interrogatorio peor que el de FBI*.

.

.

.

.

Dice, que después de la tormenta viene la calma, Hisana también lo creyó, luego de aquella propuesta indecorosa, las cosas entre su jefe y ella no cambiaron, no del todo. Kuchiki nunca admitiría hablar mandado aquellas rosas y chocolates como disculpas a Hisana, aquello no sorprendió a la joven, sin contrabajo daba los buenos días, como para demostrar aquellos sentimientos, era mucho.

No obstante, las miradas que él le proporcionaba ya no eran retacadas como antes, ahora eran más profunda e incomodas, tiendo en cuenta que su conciencia jugaba con ella y no dejaba de repetir las palabras "lujuria, deseo y sexo duro con Kuchiki encima del escritorio".

¿Sería acaso que Kuchiki no tenia alguien que lo complaciera? ella tampoco tenía a nadie y no se estaba poniendo fogosa, cada vez que lo veía.

Aunque nada la preparo para ese día, era cierto que en varias ocasiones se había quedado hasta tarde con su jefe, pero no después de aquel incidente en su oficina. Aunque ella no lo vio venir, fue demasiado rápido.

De pronto ella se encontraba en la oficina de Byakuya, se había girado a buscar un documento en los archiveros cerca de la ventana, cuando Kuchiki empujo levemente hacia él y pego su cuerpo al suyo, lo primero que sintió, fue a su miembro erecto en medio de su trasero y las manos de el aprisionándola con el archivero.

—Alguien necesita un castigo por su atrevimiento—menciono él, desde su oreja.

Con todo su autocontrol, reprimió un grito y lo excitante que era, tenerlo por detrás.

—Creo que esto sería tomado como acoso o violación, en mas de vente países—amenazo ella, nerviosa por la cercanía e intentado en vano moverse, maldijo la hora que no compro el bisturí, si lo tuviera, ya lo habría amenazado.

—Seria acoso, si la otra parte involucrada no lo deseara.

—Disculpe, está sugiriendo que yo lo deseo— ahora estaba más que indignada, con fuerza deshizo su agarre y se dio la vuelta para encararlo, gran error, Kuchiki era más alto y fuerte que ella, todo paso tan rapido, de pronto el la tomo de la cintura, con cuidado la depositado encima de su escritor, antes de poder reaccionar, Kuchiki ya la estaba besado, las cosas que estaba en el escritorio se encontraba esparcidas en el piso.

—Necesitas con urgencia un castigo—murmuro entre jadeos—Hisana.

Mentiría que aquello no lo excito.

Los ojos azules de ella, quedaron hipnotizados por los grises de él, deseo y lujuria lo gobernaba;¿porque no se negó? ¿Porque tuvo que quedarse en la oficina hasta tarde?, tal vez, fue verlo demasiado vulnerable y nervioso, por el trato que cerraría mañana, por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era en ese momento.

Su parte mas intima y sensible, comenzó a dolerle, palpitado como si supiera lo que se avecinaba, no se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo la traiciono y se entrego al deseo en ese momento, Kuchiki se había puesto en medio de sus piernas, acercado su virilidad con la de ella, pese a que el traía aun ropa, no evito sentirlo tan cerca.

Él no se limito solo a besarla no, tomo los extremos de su blusa blanca y con fuerza jalo de ellos, los botones salieron disparados dejado a la merced del lobo feroz.

Aquello era una simple señal, qué las cosas estaba pasado a otro nivel que ni ella imaginaba.

Parecía que todo se reduciría a ese momento, Byakuya la tomaría en aquella oficina, la llenaría con su ser y ella parecía no querer pelear con ello; el placer y deseo de estar con alguien era más fuerte, había estado sin sexo por lo menos dos años, todo indicaba que sedería, hasta que Byakuya cometió un pequeño deslicé; introduciendo una de sus manos dentro de brasear blanco y presionara tan fuerte, regresado a la realidad a Hisana.

" _Eso me dolió, maldito cabrón"_

Ella le enseñaría a no lastimar a ninguna dama, claro que no, más bien, que se creía aquel tipo, que solo por ser su jefe se la podía sisar en ese momento.

—Kuchiki-sama—le susurro, este detuvo su beso y la miro—lo deseo, aquí y ahora, mi señor.

Aquello fue tan excitante que no sospecho nada, estaba dispuesto atacar nuevamente, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en sus partes nobles, proporcionadas por una patada de su asistente.

—Maldito cerdo sexista, era mi blusa favorita—grito Hisana, levantándose de la mesa , mientras Kuchiki se quejaba por el golpe proporcionado— escúcheme bien, no soy ninguna puta que anda buscado una aventura con su jefe, si desea tanto una, le recomiendo la secretaria del señor Jugram ,creo que la señorita Bambietta, cumple todo los requisitos — y con ello, dio por terminado su jornada laboral.

* * *

 **Holi,** espero que les haya gustado,si tiene alguna sugerencia, soy toda oidos, :D muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esto, originalmente, este capitulo terminaria en lemmon, pero debido a que mis ideas son algo locas, termino de otra manera, según me dijeron, es mi marca personal de escritora, trollear a todo el mundo .

por favor no se olvide de comentar :P me gustaria saber si les gusto o no :3

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte**

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD**

 **nos vemos, con cariño Frany :P**

29-11-15


End file.
